


Fidelis

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw it in my lord Gershom's face and I know he saw it in mine. For this, there could be no absolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelis

My eyes were probably the iciest they'd ever been.

I'd been a proper Dog now going on three year and I had my fair share of enemies. It should have, but I suppose it never occurred to me that some of them might be cracknob enough to go after my family. It was the rules, but then, if the Shadow Snake debacle had taught me anything it should have been that rules can always be broken. I never expected this, though.

They had my sister, pretty Lorine, and left her to me, broken and bleeding on my doorstep on Nipcopper Close. I can't recall a time I was ever so furious.  _They took my sister_.

She wanted to be a ladies' maid. She loved to sew and could embroider like no mot I'd ever known. And somehow they took her straight from the Lord Provost's own home to get to me. Tunstall, Goodwin, and my other friends have been watching me since she turned up this morning and I woke them with a scream at the doorstep.

Kora had quickly seen to her as best she could while I went for a healer and reported the incident to Ahuda and my lord. The others were upset I knew, that I was hurt and that anyone would do this to my sister or to any mot. But they didn't understand it, no one but my lord understood the rage that was filling me up until I thought I might burst from it. I had forced it down, cooled it, until I felt like the ice folks called my eyes.

I saw it in my lord Gershom's face when I met with him and I knew he saw it in mine.

_Someone was going to pay for hurting one of ours._

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not ever be continued. I have a random scene that I might tie in if I do continue it, but consider this officially up for adoption. Please let me know if you're interested. The title is tentative.


End file.
